


Sprinkle it with Magic

by 4419



Category: Stray Kids (Band), fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dark Humor, Disney References, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, the title and summary are a work in progress haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: Once upon a time would be the typical way to start one of these.





	Sprinkle it with Magic

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it's me again!! i have some things to share with you before you start reading but, you can skip if you want to.
> 
> 1\. this fic was inspired by this movie descendants (maybe the book too) BUT i have never watched or even read the book AT ALL. it was just, one day i got curious so i watched MOVIE REVIEWS about it.  
> 2\. in conclusion, this is inspired but don't expect it to be 'like' the movie or 'close' to the plot of the movie hehe  
> 3\. i did used some names from the movie and the book(s) (and ever after high which i also didn't watch just saw bits of it) like the school, etc.  
> 4\. i advice you all to not expect regular updates from this one haha i will be busy again in the upcoming months and i will update only if i have the free time.  
> 5\. lastly, english is not my first language and im continuously learning so excuse some grammatical and spelling errors. i do not have a proofreader, i try to fix it myself. 
> 
> last last thing, this fic kind of means something to me? all of my fics does but, this is some next level kind of story i challenged myself with sooo i hope you guys enjoy!!!

 

**PRIME CONFERENCE HALL**

 

  
Once upon a time would be the typical way to start one of these. But this time, though, we don't know if it would end happy. A meeting at the prime conference hall never ended well, at least in Chan's five years of attending, he's heard a lot of betrayals and challenges. Even for an era where the villains and the heroes have been separated for good. There are still threats. So many of them. Again, in his usual seat next to his father, the King, obviously, he sits and wait for the meeting to start.

"There has been another round killings in the woods. Fifty three of our men was killed, no evidence of who started _and_ what started the fight was found." Minister Jo announced, reading from his year old journal. He always have that notebook with black leather cover with him everywhere, Chan observed.

The King nods in understanding, "Have you seen the injuries? Were there any signs of magic?"

Chan grunts quietly, _here we go again_. He stares at the twelve or so people sitting across them on a long table. These people always put the blame on the other kinds. Chan knows they're called _evils_ for a reason, but sometimes it's the normal people who do such thing, right? The evils are _peacefully,_ however ironic that sounds, living their lives on the other side of the land. In fact, there is a barrier. A magical barrier that prevents the people from that place to enter the premises, same goes to them. This is why Chan is absolutely tired of hearing the ministry blaming the evils for everything.

  
Without much thinking, as the meeting continues, Chan speaks, "Why don't we allow some of them to stay on this side of the land?"

The room goes quiet. The King looks at him in confusion and _a hint_ of anger. "What are you saying?"

"The children of evils." Chan answers sternly (and as painful as it sounds to him, he has to call them that). Sitting on his seat more confident than before, he continues, "We should let some of them in Ever Academy for a few months. Get to know them and, if they do something _incredibly_ disheartening then we can close the case, say that they're the cause of every _little_ damage that has happened in here." He's not angry, it's just that sometimes seeing how the people are divided based on their background (which they didn't have control of) are seen differently with each other is making Chan upset. If he's going to rule this kingdom someday, then he should try making changes as soon as possible.

  
He hears the King sigh in doubt, "Son, I'm not sure why you suddenly thought of this."

"Hear me out for once, _Father._ I'm in line for the throne. I know there are still a few years for me to live as free as I can, but I need you to trust me. I want to make changes around here. Little by little." Chan didn't realize he already stood up, and everybody's eyes are on him. He coughs in embarrassment but continues to stand.

Minister Lee was already opening his mouth to speak, but the King beats him to it. "If it's your wish. I can trust you with that."

That was unexpected, Chan tells himself while trying not to be giddy about it. He's still young, of course he'll be excited to experience new things. "Thank you, Father. I will not let you down." He bows, as he always do in respect for his Highness.

"We will discuss this further with the other Queens and Kings. Dismissed."

 

 

 

 

  
**DRAGON HALL**

 

  
The school is typically this loud. The students are always on board for ruckus and chaos. If you ask them, they'll say it feels more like _home_ than their real ones. Today, though, they are not the usual loud mess that they are. Because today, a golden letter was sent to the Evil Queen, head of the school. A golden letter is from the land of the high kingdoms, _the heroes_ as what legends would say. As to what it contains, the students have no idea. The only clue they have was that it involves four of the high ranking students _(or_ as they're usually referred to: evilest of children) and that they're called into the office.

 

  
"Jiwon, you're going to Ever Academy." The Queen boredly said, flipping the pages from her spellbook. The letter was already in Jiwon's hands but she hasn't read it yet.

A loud gasp came from the young girl. "Mother!" She whines, stomping down her foot like a little child not getting what she wants. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

"I'm not. But the Crown Prince probably does."

"This is unfair!"

The Queen sighs exasperatedly, looking at her daughter with irritation. "Quit it, dear. You're taking those three with you." She points to the door as it opens revealing three other students. Jiwon groans in defeat, plopping down on the single sofa.

"But I hate them!!"

A girl with orange hair scoffs, looking at Jiwon's dramatic acting. "No one said we're glad to be hanging out with you."

 

 

 

 

 

**EVER ACADEMY**

 

  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Gyuri groans, reading the golden letter for the twelveth time since Chan handed it out to her. "And they're arriving today!!"

Chan rolls his eyes, seeing his friend act like it's such a wrong thing to invite some children to stay for a while in their school makes him want it even more. _Maybe they will change their mind once they get to know them._

"Whatever, Gyuri." Chan stands up from his seat, ready to leave the room. "They'll be hear any minute. Be as nice as you can."

Walking down the stairs has never felt this long in Gyuri's defense. Sometimes when she's late for potion class, she wouldn't even bat an eyelash and just run up the stairs (even if the room was on the fourth floor). Right now, it's somehow tiring to go down. Chan's idea of inviting the evil descendants is still making her feel skeptical. As she ponders over it again and again, Gyuri realized they're already walking to the entrance and the doors are opening.

  
There's a carriage, colored dark grey and gold, parked in front of the main building of their school. "Here are our guests!" Chan chirps, walking faster to greet the _visitors._ Gyuri follows suit, steps rather heavier than usual. Even Woojin didn't show up, excusing himself with a "I have exams on Physics and Chemisty this week" when they all are in the same year, and there's no exams for both. Not until the end of the month.

The two of them stood in front of the four, Gyuri remembers their names from the document Chan sent the whole committee: Jiwon, daughter of the _Evil Queen;_ Chaeyoung, half-mermaid and daughter of Captain Hook; Seungmin, _this kid she already despise_ , son of Maleficent; and Saerom, daughter of Ursula. _Not sure if Seoyeon will be glad to see her_. Composing herself, Gyuri smiles formally, bowing in respect. "It's nice of you to accept our invitation."

  
The guy, Seungmin, scoffs as he eyes Gyuri from head to toe. "I'm not sure that you mean that." Gyuri had the urge to talk back, but Chan stop him by the hand before chuckling uncharacteristically.

"No, no. Of course we mean it. Come, we'll give you a tour of our precious Ever Academy."

  
They do the normal tours they always do for new students. Talking about the subjects and how they're almost the same as the subjects thought in the other lands. "We are taught maths and sciences. Literature is one of my favorite subjects. The only difference is that we are taught how to create potions and work on spells."

  
"Obviously." Chaeyoung mumbles, scanning the whole. It's empty right now because classes are in session. Unlike ten minutes ago, the whole campus had their eyes on them like they're some kind of attraction inside a zoo.

Chan coughs, getting back on track and not letting the snarky comments ruin his excitement. "We will also bring you to your rooms. It is where you'll stay for the next three months."

  
"Ah Hayoung!" Gyuri exclaims, seeing a figure clumsily run towards their group. "There you are!"

"Sorry, Chan, Gyuri. I was fixing something mother told me to fix. I forgot we have to welcome the—" Hayoung exhales in surprise as she looks beside her, and the four visitors looking at her with their annoyed expressions. "Hello, I am Hayoung." She bows and smiles before chatting again. One thing to know about Hayoung is that she loves people, no matter who they are.

  
They continue the tour, Chan talking about every corner of the school as if it's some art piece in a museum. The four look uninterested for the most part, that's what Gyuri realized. "I think our guest are tired, Chan. We should send them to their rooms now."

"Oh, okay! Saerom, you will be joining Hayoung and Gyuri in their quarters. Jiwon you will room with Jiheon and Jisun. Chaeyoung," Chan checks his phone for a good second. "oh, Nagyung. She's the only one staying there now. And Seungmin, you will room with Hyunjin."

Gyuri slaps Chan's arm so fast she didn't even realize it happening, too. "Oh, shit. What the heck, Gyuri?"

"Why are you rooming him with my brother?"

"What's wrong with— Oh."

"Yeah, _oh."_

"You guys do know we hear you loud and clear." Jiwon smirks, eyebrows raised as she watches the two bicker.

"Oh, yes. Apologies. But—"

"Sorry, Gyuri. Hyunjin's the only one without a roommate at the moment."

There's really not much Gyuri could do at that time but hope that by the end of their stay, Hyunjin would still be alive and isn't pricked by a spindle. _They all know how that turned out for their mother_.

 

 

 

 

 

**EVER ACADEMY CAMPUS**

 

 

The committee decided to give them some slack and let them _enjoy_ the day before they start classes tomorrow. Jiwon used this as a chance to take in the scenery. She goes outside to the school's courtyard. The first thing Jiwon observed was how bright it is outside. So much brighter than it is back at their land. The grass is actually much greener on this side. It's kind of unfair, Jiwon says to herself. Why does the sun shine here and not on theirs? Some kind of magic, again? Everything is probably kept from them. She's not surprise.

  
As she continues to stroll, the people kept on multiplying. The bell rang a few minutes ago, probably signalling break or _something._ Jiwon gets lost in her own thoughts, not realizing she's about to bump into someone.

"Gods, watch where you're going!" Jiwon had the audacity to groan. The other girl, now sat on the ground, grumbles in pain.

"You were the one who wasn't looking." She mumbles before brushing the dirt off her clothes and stand up. "So I'm guessing you're like the _Evil Princess?"_

Jiwon stands lazily, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "Yeah, and I supposed you're one of those weak princesses' daughter, huh?"

"You are not allowed to speak to them like that! And they're _Queens_ now. _Queens."_

"Alright, weak _Queens_ then. You happy?"

The red head stomps her feet getting ready to leave Jiwon. "I would be if I didn't run into you. Goodbye." She continues to walk, not minding Jiwon's amused laughter.

"Man, that hair is irritatingly bright." She speaks followed a snap of her fingers that caused the girl's red hair to turn black. _She didn't notice it, but she will in a few minutes_.

 

 

 

  
Seoyeon has always been a _stick-by-the-rules_ kind of girl. She's not snoopy and a know-it-all like how everyone perceives her to be. With her bright red colors (she loves red a lot) and posture as confident as her mother taught her to be. She's a good student, learning whatever she can grasp in potion and magic classes. But she never used any of those outside of learning. Unless it's important to use it, Seoyeon will choose to stick to the norm and do it by hand. Magic is an essential part of almost everyone around her, but that is not an excuse to play with it. Seoyeon stops in front of her locker as she continues to ponder over her homework and spell projects.

While walking around the halls, she did notice some students looking her way. Sometimes it's just her imagination, but she could've sworn they were looking at her as if she's grown two heads. Shrugging, Seoyeon turns to the registration office's glass window, across her locker, to know the reason why.

 

_What–_

 

"Nice hair, Seoyeons. Rebelling, I see." Nagyung chirps, closing Seoyeon's locker loudly, making a few stare at them. _Gods,_ Seoyeon has had enough of people's stare for the day.

"That _Evil Princess_ did this!"

"Hm? What? Change your hair color?" Nagyung pouts, combing Seoyeon's hair with her fingers until the older girl swats it away. "Can you just change it back, you know, with magic?"

Seoyeon glares at her friend. "No, I will not use magic. This is a temporary spell, 48 hours I'd say. I'll just live with it for now."

"Whatever you say, Seoyeonie." The younger grabs Seoyeon's arm as they walk. "People will ask questions."

"I won't answer them."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**SAEROM'S ROOM**

 

  
Saerom's room is cozy. She really did not expect much from it at first, considering her dorm at Dragon Hall was dark and always cold. Still, she kind of misses the smell of the ocean, the cold breeze that's powered by a spell she's been working on, even when it's summertime. There's no _summer_ in their land, just something to indicate the change of seasons, but no actual appearance changes. Saerom thinks the bright sun coming from the windows is a new view, but she doesn't like it that much. _It's the evil in me, I guess. Wanting everything to be dark and stormy._ She shakes her thoughts away to focus on what's currently happening. _Read:_ Jiwon laughing alone next to the window.

"You're laughing by yourself, is it because you're evil? Or crazy?"

  
Jiwon laughs before speaking, but not taking her eyes away from outside the window. "I found a new toy. I'm going to enjoy my time here from now on." She continues to snap her fingers, and it's annoying Saerom.

The scene from below consists of a few students looking over a specific petite and porcelain girl. Dress in a red top and red shorts, completed with dark red rubber shoes. Jiwon snickers at her look, _like it's not obvious you have a thing for the color red_. The students are looking at her for a reason though, that is the way her hair color's changing every time she takes a step. Jiwon laughs louder when she noticed the other pulling her hair a little, probably tired of what's currently happening to her. She runs to the direction of the dorms just when Jiwon turns her hair into purple.

  
"Well, don't get too attached with your toy. Seungmin didn't listen to me, so I hope you're different from him." Saerom sighs, eyeing an all-too-happy Jiwon. "We only need to be here for three months, right? I already miss that dark and cold place."

  
"Sometimes I feel like you're joking." The younger, surprisingly, is now looking at Saerom with amusement in her eyes. "You called it a dark and cold place _and_ said you miss it? I may be a product of evil, man, but would love a little sunshine."

"You're forgetting I was born on the seven seas."

"Uh, yeah so is Chaeyoung. I don't see her sulking in her room on how she misses being tucked away in civilization." Jiwon paused and coughs. "That was too much, I shouldn't have said that."

Saerom shakes her head, fighting the urge to laugh. "No, totally get you. I'll just have to get used to this. I guess."

"Sure you will! How's the roomies? The common room is so girly, though. So pink and bright."

 _Ugh._ "Tell me about it. Hayoung— have not seen her since we were introduced. Gyuri, she was eyeing me ("Totally checking you out.") _because_ she said I might look nice ("Told you.") _but_ I'm also from Dragon Hall, as she tells me about the rules of the place."

"That does not justify anything. Plus _totally checking you out_."

"Sometimes I just want to put staplers in your mouth."

Jiwon gasped, covering her mouth in reflex. "No way! My lips are the prettiest thing on my face." She says behind her hand before taking it away.

  
"Whatever, Jiwon. I can't believe I invited you here."

"You're so lonely. Make friends, Saerom. Anyway, Seungmin."

  
"Seungmin?"

Jiwon groans, walking towards Saerom's bed and plopping herself next to the older. "Yeah, you told me he's already attached with a toy or something."

"Oh, that."

"Man, you're so old. You forget things easily."

"I'm gonna ignore that— Chaeyoung saw him talking to this guy, said he's a few inches shorter than Seungmin, wearing purple vest or something. _Chaeyoung tell stories messily_. Not sure if it's only the way Chaeyoung tell stories but," Saerom looks over the younger, eyes looking at her like she's sharing a top secret information. "Seungmin blushed. Couple of times."

Jiwon, gasping for the umpteenth time in shock, sat up and looked at Saerom as serious as she can be. "No way Seungmin blushed. I don't even know Seungmin can do that!"

Saerom smiles teasingly and shrugs. "You never know. The boy who hates the world probably has weaknesses, too."

  
"Kinda sad no one was able to capture that."

Saerom laughs, something similar to how she usually laughs— _well, evilly,_ "Speaking of those two, I should send them a message."

"For what?"

"Just a meeting, we never get to talk about what we'll do for the meantime."

"Okay, shoot. Send me a text, too. I'm gonna roam around for a bit." Jiwon jumps up, walking to the door.

"To look for your new toy, I guess?"

"Whatever."

 

 

 

 

**EVER ACADEMY CAMPUS**

 

  
Seungmin loves his cloaks, coats and parkas a lot. It's such a shame that he will not be able to use it for a few months. He did bring a few of them, thinking he could use it sometimes but to no avail. It feels like the only season in this land is spring and summer. Seungmin wonders what he'll do with the huge pieces of clothing he brought with him that are now left alone in his temporary room. They were given today to stroll around and get used to the place before attending class proper the next day. He's not excited to say the least. He wants to get mad that his mother sent him here without his consent. _Has she ever listened to me?_ Seungmin gets homesick, a lot. Not something you'll hear from someone whose mother terrifies everyone from all lands. But yeah, he gets homesick.

Even right now, as he stroll through the courtyard, a few students are looking at him but he couldn't care less. Seungmin's changed his clothes from their uniform and black and purple cloak to brown and white plaid, a shirt and pants. _Maybe to fit in or whatever._ He keeps talking to himself as he goes.

  
"Someone's sulking." A voice full of mischief, and a hint of care, stuns Seungmin. It made him jump and turn to his side where the voice came from. Truly, he did not expect to get stunned even more. A guy, few inches shorter than him, wearing a zipped up purple, satin vest that shows off his tan arms, completed by a beige sweatpants and sandals is smiling at him. "You okay?"

  
Seungmin grunts, as his usual defense mechanism when strangers talk to him, looking away at the guy. "I am not sulking." He continues to walk down the grassy path, though it seems like a pair of nicely made sandals is walking with him.

"Are you sure?" The guy says once again with mischief. Seungmin finally stops walking to face him. He finds the other staring down. Upon seeing this, Seungmin looks down as well, gasping lightly at what he sees. "Because it looks to me that you are."

  
"Yeah," Seungmin sighs, waving the smug look of the guy in front of him. "what's it to you anyway? Why don't you fly in your magic little carpet and leave me alone."

"Well," He starts, slightly tilting his head as he looks at Seungmin. That's _not_ cute. "first of, I'm Changbin. In case you want to know that. Yes, I do want to fly my carpet right now, but it's at home. _Mother won't let me bring it._ And second, I don't want the pretty green grass to die just because some cutie is sulking?"

"So tell me, why are you sulking?"

"You've been saying the word sulking a lot."

"You made me do it." Changbin, or whatever, tells him with an eyebrow raised. "What's your name? I'm guessing you're one of the _exchange students."_

"Seungmin." He doesn't know what got into him. Seungmin told himself that he won't talk to any of these people unless it's _important for class_ but look at him speaking to this snoopy little thing. "And why do you think I'm one of them?"

Changbin shrugs. "For starters, no one here has the ability to kill plants just because they're _sad—_ not sulking, I will not use that word again. It's either you're one of them or you're cursed with dark magic, which I figured you're not."

Seungmin nods, understanding his explanation and amused at how intuitive Changbin is. _Or maybe he's just really snoopy_. "Okay, well you're right. Bye." He nods again, smiling tightly, before turning and walking away. That's how Seungmin thought it'll go.

"Wait." Changbin stops him, hand wrapped around his wrist, loose enough that Seungmin can let go if he wants. "I've been very curious about you guys. If it's okay, do you mind hanging out for a bit?"

 

They end up doing so, with Seungmin grumpily agreeing, but still he agreed. Changbin lead them to an empty picnic table, and they sat across each other. The other has a lot of questions, and Seungmin is not in the mood to answer them all. But he still did. He doesn't really know what's going on with him right now and why he kept on agreeing and talking to this creature. Changbin is smiling softly in front of him, and Seungmin is looking anywhere but on his face.

"So, it's like really dark over there?"

Seungmin shakes his head, "No, not _really_ dark. Just something like six in the evening? Or when the sun has set but not fully? Do you get it?"

He hears Changbin laugh, "You're really adorable when you explain things." Here it goes again, in Seungmin's mind he's fuming in anger but surely, he looks like an embarrassed tomato in reality.

  
Seungmin was about to retaliate, fight Changbin, _anything really_ until a shocked voice interrupted them, "Changbin?"

The guy in question looks over to the one who asked. "Oh? Jeongin, hey."

"Are you alright?" He asks, face clearly etched with worry but Changbin just laughs.

"I am, why?"

"You're with...him."

In a matter of seconds, Changbin's eyes went from crescents to dull. Seungmin was watching the whole conversation unfold, curious to see what will happen. "Hey! Don't talk to my new friend like that." Changbin whines, voice hurt but still a bit careful not to offend the kid and Seungmin.

"S-Sorry. I was just worried, dude."

"No need, Jeonginie. I'm fine, Seungminnie's nice!"

The Jeongin guy nods slowly, looking over to Seungmin. "Okay, then see you around."

"See you!" Changbin smiles as he waves back at Jeongin before turning his attention back to Seungmin. With a shy look, he apologizes. "Sorry about Jeongin. He's a friend and one of my roommates. You don't need to worry about him."

"I'm not. I get that a lot." Seungmin shrugs. He remembers when he was young, he used to live in the normal land, where normal people with no magical backgrounds live. It was always like that. He's lived with his human father for ten years, until his mother took her to the dark land when he turned 11. His experience with humans weren't totally nice, they know that he's Maleficent's son and they would always leave him out of anything. So, it's not a surprise that Jeongin kid would want Changbin to stay away from him.

"I don't want it to be, though." Changbin smiles at him, saddened. "I'll make sure you won't feel alone while you're here."

Seungmin opens his mouth to reply, but his phone rings in his pocket. "Oh, I—" He shakes his head, unlocking his phone to read the text.

 

_to seungmin, jiwon, chaeyoung:_

_6pm, my room. okay?_  
_\- saerom_

 

Seungmin looks at the time on his phone, 4:35 pm. There's still plenty of time to chat with Changbin before he heads off, but Seungmin wants to rest for a while before facing the three annoying girls. "I, uh, I have to go." He speaks, eyes glued to his phone.

"Oh," There's a hint of _something_ (sadness? disappointment?) in Changbin's tone. Seungmin brushed it off and stands up. "Take care."

Seungmin nods, "You, too." And leaves Changbin sitting there alone.

 

 

 

 

  
**HYUNJIN'S ROOM**

 

  
"So," Hyunjin starts, lying on his bed as he throws the pillow in the air repeatedly. "you're friends with me? But you're also friends with the enemy?"

Changbin looks at his best friend incredulously, eyes narrowing. "What— _Oh boo hoo_."

"Excuse me?" Hyunjin sits up, holding the pillow in his chest as he complains. "He's Maleficent's child?"

The older rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "You and your sister are so dramatic." He hears Hyunjin scoff but continues to speak, "Seungmin is nice. Pretty sure you haven't gone and talk to him. He's your roommate, Hyunjin, I expected better from you."

"Are you saying I'm unwelcoming?"

Changbin rolls his eyes again. He goes here to talk about classes and how he's made a new friend but this _dweeb_ is spoiling his happiness. "Look, drama queen, I just want them to feel welcome. Not just Seungmin. We don't always get the chance to make friends from other lands. Maybe someday we'll meet people from the normal land."

By now, Hyunjin's smiling at his friend's innocence. Sometimes, Changbin's aura might intimidate people. His strong look and groggy, deep voice might scare people away, but he's one of the nicest people Hyunjin knows. Heck, as sneaky as he is, Hyunjin will never get scared of this guy. He just wants everyone to get along and be themselves. But still, he doesn't trust this Seungmin to befriend Changbin.

"Are you sure you're not charmed?"

"Seriously? Charmed?"

Hyunjin shrugs, "I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

"Hyunjin. I told you I talked to him first. I was not charmed or anything."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I guess Seungmin means a lot to you now." Hyunjin wiggles his eyebrows, and Changbin understanding none of it. "Tell me, what made you attracted to him?"

Changbin throws Hyunjin a confused look, "You mean what made me want to be friends with him?"

"Sure."

"He was sul— _sad_ when I saw him walking down the courtyard. Thought with my innate talent of making people happy, I should talk to him."

"Yeah, well, I bet he got more annoyed."

Changbin sits beside Hyunjin in his bed before replying, "You are more annoying. I can't believe I'm talking to you about this. You don't take things seriously! Why does Jisung like you!" He groans, punching Hyunjin lightly in the arm.

"H-Huh? He doesn't like me."

"As a friend. Because he likes you more than that." Changbin teased. He loves making Hyunjin flustered while talking about Jisung, one of their closest friends.

"Stop saying lies." Hyunjin says just when his phone vibrates from the bedside table. Changbin was quick to grab it. _As expected_ , Hyunjin thinks in defeat. "Who is it?"

"The love of your life. Jisung. He wants to spar _?_  with you...in the gym." Changbin gives Hyunjin his phone. "Is that, like, some romantic thing for the two of you? Spar? Kill each other?"

"It's fun. Anyway, I gotta go." With that, Hyunjin leaves with a bag, which Changbin guessed is complete with sparring tools. Hyunjin was prepared, seems like they already planned this ahead.

 

 

 

 

**SAEROM'S ROOM**

 

 

Jiwon groans in dismay. She's in Saerom's room again, added with two of the most annoying people she knows. After walking through the hallways and outside of the school, looking at books in the library— boring things Jiwon didn't expect she'll do, she did— and she's back here again. She's probably familiarized this four walls than her own. "Why am I here again?"

Saerom stares at her dully. "Because I wanted to talk to the three of you."

  
"I figured. Because what else will we do here? Sing? Kill each other?" Seungmin comments, playing with trinkets on Saerom's vanity table.

"Killing each other is better than talking anyway." Chaeyoung agrees, leaning on the wall beside the door; ready to leave when this is over.

  
"No one is killing anyone. I thought we're better than that."

"Not me."

"Me, too."

"Same."

"Guys," Saerom sternly says, eyes turning turquoise, like her mother's when she's angry. "I'm here to educate you that not everyone here understands us. That Chan guy might know what he's doing but we're not sure if everyone will treat us the same, alright?"

Chaeyoung sighs, sitting herself onto the floor. "Saerom's right. They might look nice and inviting because they're _from here._ But let's face it, they think of us differently."

"What you're saying is don't trust easily." Seungmin mumbles. He's looking at the necklace in his hands, a gold heart-shaped one.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Seungmin." Saerom says, looking at Seungmin with worry in her eyes. Upon arriving, she's noticed Seungmin looking a bit lost, and possibly the guy Chaeyoung was talking about already earned Seungmin's trust. Seungmin probably considers him a friend now.

"Okay, then." Jiwon chirps, clapping her hands together to grab the three's attention. "Make no friends. Copy that."

  
"All I'm saying is: be careful. Not _make no friends._ It's better if you don't tell them your life story and weaknesses."

Chaeyoung scoffs, "Why would we do such bullshit?"

"Just- Just don't, okay? I'm just worried."

"Can we go now?" Seungmin stood up so fast the chair he's sitting on squeaked. There's a blank look on his eyes, Saerom's not sure if she's the only one who noticed that.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Okay." Seungmin nods before walking out the door. She hears Chaeyoung sigh so Saerom looks over to the younger to know why.

"Poor Seungmin, inherited his mother's vulnerability."

 

**Author's Note:**

> (don't worry, everyone will show up eventually ><)  
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
